


What do flowers mean?

by astrophelthracius



Series: Tempted? Click here for suffering [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Forget Logic, Happy Ending, I'm not an elvish expert, M/M, Mpreg, Pain (Angst), idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: This one's complete.Elrond and Thranduil are husbands. How would they react to a change in routine?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not expert at elvish, do comment if there are corrections and I'll change them.
> 
> My cyber identity owns and gains nothing from this work.
> 
> Trigger: childbirth, I'm not sure if there's sex, near death(questionable)

Thranduil awoke to gentle chirping and warm rays of the new spring's sun caressing his sore yet oddly lighter body. A comfort that only ever happens after a night such as the last. Nights that are quickly becoming more frequent as he and his husband become more comfortable and more intimate with each other. A foreign sensation made itself known as he moved his hand. He stiffened at the silky feel of whatever it was in his hands. The consort of Imladris settled his gaze upon his hands and almost cried out but he held his tongue in fear of summoning unwarranted guards. He raised the twin hyacinths in his hands and brought them to his lips with utmost care, his other hand gently caressed his stomach.

The elf consort moved slowly and carefully as he managed his morning routine. A haze of joy had overcome his very soul, one that was only broken as he stood in front of the mirror. He'd picked out his favored robe, neither too thin nor too thick. It was the same shade of blue as his eyes and it fell unto his ankles, it was also the color of his husband. It occurred to him that this particular robe wouldn't fit him in just a few more months. The realization that Elrond would have to be told also wedged itself in his mind. In fact, was it possible that Elrond had seen the flowers himself? If so, then why was the Lord not present?

Thinking of what ifs had never suited the elf so he dressed quickly and called for Lindir. Moments later a knock resounded in the vast room. "It is Lindir." Thranduil bid him entrance and the door parted to reveal a slightly disheveled elf. An alarming sight if there ever was one, for Elven propriety is usually mistaken for vain for a reason. "What is the matter Lindir?" The elf deflated slightly as Thranduil placed a hand on his shoulders, the touch of a consort was more comforting to those in their household. "Nothing Consort, only that I was in a hurry. The guard who'd summoned me mentioned that there was something he could not place about you. I was worried, as was Lord Elrond. He says that he will come as soon as he can." Thranduil's brows raised in surprise at that. "Then I suppose you may return to your tasks. I was only going to ask if you could tell Elrond to meet me when he has the time. Thank you Lindir." There was hesitance in Lindir's stance as he stood before the consort. "Do not worry yourself so melon nîn. I only wish to speak to Elrond of something that you shall also know in the near future. Go with peace in your mind." Lindir finally strode out of the room then.

The consort went about his afternoon as he always did though with more caution. He'd placed the hyacinths in a crystal vase situated on their bedside before tackling the common court rulings. There are a few interesting cases that are to take place that afternoon and so he prepared for it. The court sessions were as peaceful as they always have been though some guards had reacted to Thranduil's state without even knowing so. There were instances when he'd step down and the guards would place themselves between him and the accused. Quite a sight, though they had to shorten common courts as fatigue caught up on him and Erestor had put his foot down as their march warden. Thranduil was led to the royal chamber by Erestor himself. He sat in the comfortable chaise near the window and watched the activities outside. The grounds of Rivendell shining in its glory as spring season enters, Thranduil had always admired it. Even when he only travelled to negotiate in the place of his father, King of Greenwood. He laid back against the chair, overwhelmed by a sudden wave of fatigue and a bit of dizziness yet still unable to leave the comfort of the view. The elf's posture turned pliant as he fell into the grasp of sleep.

The Lord of Imladris returned to his quarters not long after hearing of the shortened court session. The worry etched into Lindir's face had cut deep into his heart and he loathed it so, for he should have noticed if something was wrong with his husband. He marched into the room, fully prepared for Thranduil's displeasure at being forced out of court but he was met with a truly wonderful sight. Thranduil laid upon a chair, glowing in his beauty. Elrond searched for any sign of illness but found nothing. He laid his hand upon his consort's cheek and was met with a sigh of pleasure. "Elrond" Thranduil's voice was quiet and filled with sleep yet. "Thranduil, I worried so, Lindir mentioned that common court was cut short. What has happened mathenel-nîn?" Thranduil's eyes opened slowly, revealing the blue sapphires most coveted by many an ellen and elleth. "Nothing Ithilas. Only that I tired quickly." A frown marred Elrond's face at that, elves had stamina incomparable to those of mortals. "Come Thranduil. I would like to examine you." The Consort smiled and pulled his husband towards him, granting him a chaste kiss. "I have no need of it for I know what has caused this fatigue." Elrond pulled back and gazed at his husband, the feeling of dread disappearing in the face of such joy in his consort's eyes. He allowed the woodland elf to guide him towards the bed and together they sat. Thranduil took his hand and placed it on his abdomen. "Ithilas, we have been blessed by the Valar." 

The Lord gaped at a loss of words as Thranduil placed twin hyacinths in his hands. Twice blessed they called it for elves were rarely given twins in their long life. Elrond stared at his hands, looking at the flowers before shifting his stare towards his pregnant mate. Thranduil mainly watched the shift in his husband's face. The look of disbelief and love and worry appeared one after another. and the Lord kissed him before promptly falling sideways onto the bed. Thranduil cried out in surprise and suddenly Erestor and Lindir were inside, along with the guards. "My Lord! What has happened?" Thranduil failed to keep his composure and finally fell into fits of laughter. The guards retreated and Erestor and Lindir were left inside the royal chambers, twin looks of confusion in their faces. Finally, the woodland elf addressed them, now done with his sudden fit. "I am with child, twins melon-nîn." Erestor fainted right were he was while Lindir froze on the spot. "Ma-may I feel them my lord?" Thranduil bade for him to come over and the elf did. His hand was mere inches away from Thranduil's stomach when Elrond bolted upright and grabbed it in a tight grip. There was a moment of stillness as Elrond looked him straight in the eye and seemed to come back to himself, eyes widening in recognition. "Forgive me." He released the hand and Thranduil moved closer to it, letting it settle upon his still concave stomach. "Such a sweet husband you are my lord. Do not worry so." Thranduil gripped Elrond's thigh. Lindir's hand caressed the warm belly, feeling the twin souls residing within it. "May Yavanna and the Valar bless your birth." Lindir smiled brightly and removed his hand before marching towards Erestor and carrying him out of the chambers. 

Elrond kissed his beloved, the chaste touch of lips quickly turning into heaving pants and heavy touches. He petted the firm chest that will fill with milk for their children and Thranduil's moans filled the air. The woodland elf allowed himself to be led to the middle of the bed where Elrond divested him of his clothes and took off his own. The passion between them burned brighter than starlight that midspring's day. Elrond gave much of his attention to Thranduil's enticing neck, his eyes lingered upon the kiss swollen lips and softening muscles of his mate's concave belly. He imagined his husband swelling as he thrusted into his depths. The pleasure between them heightened yet he kept his touches gently, his thrusts cautious and his weight balanced. Afterwards he pulled his husband towards him and handled him with utmost care. 

"By the Valar, you are the most wonderful being Mathenel nîn. I love you." Thranduil returned the sentiments though he was well on his way to sleep. Elrond pushed the silver-gold strands of hair out of his mate's face and allowed his husband to use his chest as a pillow. He could not find sleep that night and yet he moved not one inch, not when the moon rose or when the sun replaced it once more. His hand found its way to Thranduil's stomach and he found that his children's warmth were comfort and fuel to his sleepless state. There were already worries sitting on his mind yet at the forefront was simply love and care for these souls. He kissed Thranduil's forehead before finally rising as the sun burned brightly at midday. "I must meet the council now Mathenel-nîn. Take your rest and Erestor shall take care of the common courts for the mean time." Valar only knows how tiring it must be to create an immortal being within oneself, let alone two. 

.....

"Elbereth! Elrond, I do not think I can take any more of this!" The King of Mirkwood cried out in agony as another wave of crippling pain echoed through his very soul. Hi belly was tight and hard to the touch, each rolling contraction causing the elf to tremble. Elrond kept his hold of his husband's hand, taking care not to squeeze it with too much force lest he add to the pain torturing his melon nin so. "Be strong Thranduil. Very soon we will have our sons in our hands." Elrond recalled the day the twin hyacinths first appeared in his melon nîn's hands, twelve moons have passed since then and Thranduil now lays prone, laboring to bring forth the first of their children. 

"Sire please try to keep his majesty calm, we have hours yet ahead of us." Thranduil cried out as if to contest the healer's suggestion. The lord of Imladris took his beloved's clenched hand and pried it loose, slipping his own within to clasp it. "Peace my love, shall I sing to you?" The fair haired elf nodded and Elrond gathered him in his arms, allowing the tense body to lay upon his own. He kept his hold on one hand and his other encircled his mate's full belly, brimming with life and singing with hope. He settled the elf between his legs and kissed the sweating temples, unmindful of the salty taste for it is his mate's. "Come now, rest upon me. Draw from my strength as it is yours." Thranduil sighed as the weight of his hurts were put to rest in the face of Elrond's pure love. The Lord of Imladris started his heart's song, one dedicated to Thranduil only but tonight it is dedicated to his beloved and their children. The whole of middle earth shall carry the tune and all in the lands will know of what they have. The first wave of children born after the defeat of darkness.

Thranduil fell into a deep sleep despite the contractions that occasionally rolled through him. Hours passed yet his heart's song does not cease. It talks of the birds and trees, the mountains and rivers, the night and day, most of all it talks of his and Thranduil's love for one another and for their new members. He absently rubbed Thranduil's stomach, willing their children to come to earth quickly. Finally, the night falls and Thranduil wakens. Elrond stops singing as the Elven King turns and nuzzles him, gritting his teeth. "It is time." The healer disappears between Thranduil's legs and Elrond rearranges both of them, leaving Thranduil where he laid and sitting beside him. He kept hold of his beloved's hand and in his other he held a soft cloth. "My king, you must push on the next contraction, softly" Thranduil's slow, deep breathes dominated the stark silence as the elves of Greenwood awaited the heirs' birth. 

Elrond's expression remained full of joy and hope even as the elf King gripped his hand tightly. The loud grunts of pain and screams of hurt as he pushed echoed throughout Greenwood. Thranduil's mellow voice increased in crescendo and roughened in the throes of pain. "Elrond! Please melon nîn. It is too much!" The King cried out pleads and woes as he pushed the child in his womb into the world. Elrond did his best to appease his King but the pain was all encompassing and Thranduil's tears kept falling in response. Their first child took hours of labor and hours yet of birth to bring forth. Thranduil was a right mess by then, his light clothes disheveled and his eyes red rimmed from crying. His voice was rough and his complexion paler as Lord Elrond held their first son in his hands. "Aye my son. You are wonderful." The babe turned towards his father's voice and mewls a complaint as he nuzzled into Elrond's arms and tried to suckle upon his tunic. He took the child to Thranduil and with the help of the healer, his husband was propped upon pillows with first child cradled within his arms. Thranduil let his robe fall before the child's complaints turned into cries. "You shall be known to all as Elrohir. Dearest to our hearts, our ion nîn." The child contentedly suckled from his full breast, his little hands pawing at his mother's chest. "He is beautiful." Thranduil saw wonder and adoration in his husband's eyes as Elrond knelt before them. "My Lord Elrond, the council will fade at the sight of you kneeling. Come and sit beside me." Elrond smiled at him, gladness pouring from his soul into Thranduil's as their bodies touched and they both cradled the wonderful being in their arms. "Then they should sail to Valinor for I will kneel for you and our children for all of our lives. My love, you are the king of my heart and our children the princes in its kingdom." 

Thranduil could not help the tears that fell from his eyes. The declaration of love was beyond any measure and he rewarded his husband with a kiss on his warm lips. "Thank you melon nîn. Now, you should take Elrohir for our other son is an impatient one." Elrond took another peck on his lips before taking a sleeping Elrohir from his perch and placing his on the bassinet. He wrapped the babe in a lavender blanket before returning to his seat beside his husband. "Push slowly once again my king." Thranduil did better at the birth of his second son, taking rests in between contractions as his fatigued body conserved its energy. Elrond worried about the palor of his skin, it had turned ashen similar to those of the fading ones. "How do you fare?" Thranduil only smiled at him lightly, grasping his hands weakly before another contraction had him gritting his teeth. "He is crowning my king, another push." Thranduil followed as the healer dictated and finally the child was in his hands. The healer wasted no time in wiping the child, only made sure that he was breathing before handing him to Elrond. The Lord of Imladris worried as he wiped his own child and settled upon the bed as the healer worked underneath Thranduil's robes. "Show him to me Elrond." Thranduil's voice was soft and weak and Elrond noted the sluggishness of his movements. He placed the babe on his husband's arms and wrapped his own around them as Thranduil was too weak to support his child's weight. "Help me feed him." Elrond slid the cloth covering Thranduil's other breast and guided his son towards it. Tears fell from his eyes as Thranduil whispered to his son of his love. "What shall we call him?" The inquiry was quiet and gentle as a hand gripped Elrond's arm. "Elladan...we shall call him elladan my king." Elrond took the babe from his husband's arms and placed him on another bassinet, this time with a blue blanket wrapped around him. 

He cried out when he turned back to Thranduil and found his eyes closed and his face pristine, the healer was working with another and blood was pooled beneath his husband. "Thranduil. Melon nîn you must wake up. Please." Elrond's cries remained unheard as his husband slipped further into sleep. Dawn came and the mood remained somber as Thranduil laid asleep. The healers had stabilized him to a point but there was still a chance that he would not wake again. Elrond's voice sung a bittersweet melody that filled his chest. Elladan and Elrohir were fed by wet nurses and kept in a bassinet beside their bed. Three days passed before the Elven King awoke and the paling palor of Elrond's skin turned into a healthy hue once again, his children fussed as soon as Thranduil was sitting and Elrond brought both of them to his beloved. "Valar, Thranduil. I could not have lived in this world without you my love." Thranduil was wrapped in a tight embrace as Elrond peppered his face with kisses. Elrohir pulled upon his hair and let out a little giggle before suckling a little bit harder. Elladan was patient and content to suckle lightly as he nuzzled into his mother's chest. "Elrond. I was afraid that I would not see you and our children again." Thranduil hugged the children into him and met Elrond's kisses with his lips. The kiss was passionate and soon the air was ripe with anticipation but Elrond kept his hands to himself. His mind still rife with the pain of almost losing his mate despite the joy his heart sang with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't continue to the next story if you want a finished story.
> 
> Don't be tempted by curiosity if you want a finished story.
> 
>  
> 
> I really love mpreg. One day I'll make a punett square for this. Maybe an x-linked recessive gene (mother has to be carrier). It could be that it has to be inherited with another gene
> 
> ex: gene for producing secondary female sex hormones for development of uterus and other female parts has to be activated(?) as well. There's a terms starting with "e" but I forgot it.
> 
> Maybe it has to be a multifactorial gene activation(?) again I forgot the term. 1 a.m. is not conducive to genetic thinking, to any thinking. (environment, introduction of male sperm etc.)
> 
> Leave a comment if you think it will work. Or how you think it could work. I'd appreciate the help.


End file.
